


The Witcher & The Werewolf

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Eskel, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Papa Vesemir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Playing make believe is a fundamental part of raising a toddler, even if that toddler is a wolf pup.
Relationships: Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Witcher & The Werewolf

Vesemir had been filling out evaluations for Master Barmin all afternoon, and by the fourth hour of doing so, his wrist was starting to cramp up from all the writing.

He sighed and pushed through the final words on the very last paper, placing his quill back into its inkwell once he’d finished and running a hand over his tired eyes.

He needed a cup of tea and some dinner to perk him up, and his pup needed to be fed as well...Come to think of it, Eskel had been quiet for awhile. Awhile before, Vesemir could hear the sound of his son’s little voice in the sitting room where he’d been playing with his toys. Now his chambers were entirely silent. Had his boy fallen asleep?

Vesemir grunted as he moved from his chair, joints aching after sitting down for so long. “Eskel?” He called, opening the door to his office and stepping out into his private parlor. Eskel wasn’t there, but a few of his toys were still scattered over the floor.

Vesemir hummed, an idea settling into his mind. 

“Little witcher...” He growled, taking on his best impression of a werewolf’s snarling voice. “I know you’re here, little witcher...”

The sound of tiny footfalls in the dining room brought a grin to the wolf’s face. There was his little witcher, perfectly safe and happy to begin a game of hide and seek with the big, scary werewolf.

“Are you frightened, little witcher?” Vesemir continued to snarl as he creeped carefully from room to room, allowing Eskel to evade him, to have the upper hand. “Won’t you come out and fight like a wolf!?”

Vesemir pretended not to hear the small boy running up behind him, and he smiled to himself when Eskel declared him caught.

“Stop, monster!” The lad demanded, a short wooden sword in one hand and a blanket tied around his shoulders to resemble a cape. “I’ll use my igni on you!” Eskel threw up a tiny hand threateningly and Vesemir turned to face him.

“There you are, witcher!” He growled. “Oh, but you can’t defeat me. No one can defeat the beast of Kaedwen!” He quickly scooped Eskel up from the floor and swung him around, the boy squealing with glee as he was spun.

Vesemir laughed as well, stopping before they were both made dizzy, and hugging his son tight. He kissed Eskel’s chubby little cheek, his heart filled with pure, unconditional love as his pup wrapped tiny arms around his neck.

“My brave little wolf,” The witcher chuckled proudly, holding his boy close. “You’ll make a fine hunter one day.”

“Like you, Papa Vesemir?” Eskel asked hopefully, his precious head resting against his father’s shoulder.

“Better.” The grown wolf promised his pup. “You’ll be the mightiest wolf this continent’s ever seen.”

Eskel giggled happily at the prospect of this, and Vesemir smiled proudly, carrying his son toward the front door to their chambers. “Let’s go find some supper for us both, my boy.” He told his son, carrying him through the halls of Kaer Morhen. “Mighty witchers need their strength to fight, after all.”

“Yes!” Eskel agreed. “We’re the mightiest witchers, Papa Vesemir!”

“Aye, my lad.” The wolf ignored the disapproving look he caught from Rennes on his way down to the dining hall.

If his brother still felt that he was becoming too attached to his child of surprise, he could be bitter about it for as long as he wished.

Eskel was Vesemir’s son, and his happiness was far more important than anything Rennes chose to whine about.


End file.
